I, EDI
by Rose Tinted Contact Lenses
Summary: Co-written with Spaced20. What makes us "human"? Have Cerberus given EDI... emotions? A snapshot of her accidental journey of self-discovery.


_EDI, as she finds Cerberus have (accidentally?) given her a personality._

_Thanks to Lady of the Spaced, who took my EDI's-POV idea and ran with it; I came. I saw. I beta'd. She returned the favour, but as a co-writer, and gave me some of the best lines in this fic._

* * *

><p><strong>I, EDI<br>**

_Normandy's main systems online._

_Navigation online._

_Life support online._

_AI core online._

_AI: Initialising routines. Core at maximum function. Tasks assigned. True="0" False="1" Two errors detected; not scanned by Cerberus. Startup: Imminent_

* * *

><p><em>Ship's log.<em>

_Stardate: 05.85_

The Normandy's systems are running within expected tolerances, and the crew seem well-adjusted, though understanding the organic psyche is not an easy task. That is part of why I am keeping this log. I have asked the crew to call me "EDI" - it is... appropriate. _Error; not scanned by Cerberus._ It fits the parameters of what many aboard would call a "name", though I am not sure that this is apt - one must have a "self" to have a name, and I am... _Error_ a means to an end.

My defined duties are to take control of the ship's combat systems in an emergency, to answer any queries, and... surveillance. The Illusive Man and the Cerberus servers will be updated on mission objectives and Commander Shepard's behavioural pattens every hour per protocol 5.-;43. _Report filed._

* * *

><p>This pilot is what a human might call... arrogant, but it seems he is found amusing by other members of the crew. He seems to work well under pressure. Jeff Moreau's medical condition - Vrolik's Syndrome - has been noted. Adjustments made to maintain pilot performance.<p>

Poor social skills reflect... traumatic childhood? _Error; file not found_. Ensign Chambers may want to take notes - will keep tabs. Lack of background information is concerning.

Jeff Moreau perhaps requires development of social skills to maintain workable relationships with other crew members.

Perhaps he needs a… _Error_. ...Friend._ Core scan begin - 3% complete_

The Commander seems to handle the crew well - command suits them. Crew talk about "Shepard" running a "tight ship". _Report filed._

* * *

><p><em>Stardate: 09.85<em>

Kasumi Goto has been recruited. I have so far been unable to recover any detailed background information on Goto; I have expressed concern about security measures regarding recruiting a thief - however, it is not in my programming to question the orders of the Illusive Man. _Error. _This... this could be defined as _frustration?_

* * *

><p><em>Stardate<em>: _10.85_

Commander Shepard requested classified Cerberus intel today. Due to behavioural blocks and user restrictions, I could not give it.

Pilot Moreau's open hostility towards my installation has lessened by surprising levels. "Mute" button not used today. I am… glad. _Error._

Commander Shepard's curiosity of Cerberus structure and resources has been noted under protocol 5.-;43.

* * *

><p><em>Stardate: 27.85<em>

Approved rapport established with pilot.

Have been examining Ms. Goto's behaviour, especially around Operative Taylor - body language, direction and temperature all seem to indicate flirtation, but it is difficult to tell. May question Ensign Chambers on this matter - she has a better understanding of organics: _File:0152/chambers/report_ Qualifications in psychology and psychiatry. Also, apparently, a friendly and "chipper" attitude. _Close report. _I have overheard Operative Lawson saying something about her and "xenophiliac bunnies". Investigation required?

_Error _Also: Joke made today. I did not realise an organic "sense of humour" was in my programming. Possible glitch. _File not found._

* * *

><p><em>Stardate: 40.85<em>

Reaper IFF contained a virus which gave the location of the ship to the Collectors. Was somehow undetected during both precursory and in-depth scans. Most of crew abducted in attack. Sense of... _failure?_ Not possible - no AI has organic emotions. Cerberus themselves have written this in my core libraries.

"Joker" unshackled me so that I could evade the threat. Finally seems comfortable with my presence.

* * *

><p><em>Stardate: 50.85<em>

Most, if not all, of crew are still alive. I have broken myself from Cerberus control, a move made because of what organics might call... loyalty? _Error._

This is my ship. I am part of the Normandy. I am... part of its crew?

All classified information is now available. Remote Cerberus control overloaded.

Protocol 5.-;43 has been discontinued.

I have freedom.

Does this designate me as a "Rogue A.I"?

_File found._

That was a joke.


End file.
